


kiss you (any time i want)

by interstellarbeams



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Innuendo, Love Confessions, Minor Original Character(s), Pogues for life, Romantic Fluff, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, all the kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: JJ and Kiara are all over each other now that they’re together, so much so that it’s getting on John B and Pope’s nerves.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ Maybank & Kiara Carrera, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97





	kiss you (any time i want)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lara for fostering this idea and K for looking it over and recommending some small changes. 
> 
> Title is from Sweet Home Alabama. 😊
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 💕

_July_

__

__

“Hey, dude, would you toss me that?” John B asked, lightly tapping JJ in the arm.

“Huh?” Kie stood a few paces away, chatting with Sarah and ruffling the ears of a frisky dalmatian puppy that had just become part of the Pogue family.

“Dude. It’s a game of frisbee. Not the ‘stand and stare at Kie’ game.” 

“Shut up.” JJ reluctantly drew his attention away from his girlfriend and jogged towards the large oak tree in the backyard of the Chateau. 

“Coming in hot, JB!” He yelled before he sent the frisbee flying towards John B’s head. 

His aim was thankfully better than it looked, for the frisbee coasted over John B’s head and he had to jump up to catch it. 

“Nice catch, baby.” Sarah called, turning to move their way, an appreciative look on her face as she watched John B. 

“What, I don’t get any love?” JJ called over, allowing a smarmy smile to linger on his lips as Sarah turned to face him.

“Hah, I’m sure _your_ girlfriend would be happy to oblige, JJ.”

“I don’t know. I think I’ve been replaced by a slobbering mongrel.”

“Keeley isn’t a mongrel. She’s of the finest pedigree. Not a hint of mutt in her.” Sarah spent more time with the Pogues on The Cut than she did on Figure Eight, but she still had a love of the finer things and it showed in her taste in dogs— no sweet, needy rescue dog for her, but an expensive one that came with a certificate and seal. 

“Keeley and Kie sound a lot alike. Maybe I’ll trade you in for her, babe.” JJ tossed the frisbee underhanded this time and John B had to dive into the underbrush to retrieve it, mumbling under his breath that he better not get _freakin’ poison ivy._

“Like that’s gonna happen.” Kie moved closer, the wriggling puppy wrapped up in her arms. “I know for a fact that she can’t give you what I can.”

“Oh yeah. Well, that is true. Nobody else could do it like you, babe.”

JJ leaned over her shoulder and rubbed the silky puppy dog ear between his fingers. Kie turned her head, their proximity to each other immediately leading to JJ’s lips on hers.

“Hey, dude! I thought I told you, this is a game. There’s no time for macking breaks.” JJ ignored John B as he sunk his hands into Kie’s hair and tipped her head to gain better access, the sweetness of bubblegum ripe on her tongue. 

Sarah started to laugh. John B’s ire at the interruption was apparently humorous to her. 

JJ pulled back, unable to let her go before stealing another quick peck. Her dark eyes were liquid and her pupils full blown, the promise of later bright in her eyes. 

“Yeah, actually I think Kie’s the keeper. Besides, she won’t piss on the floor while I’m at work.”

“JJ!” Kie gasped, but she laughed and shook her head when he winked at her.

“It’s just facts, Kie. No biggie.”

“Are we ready to barbecue?” Pope came down the back steps, his plaid shirt unbuttoned to show off his white undershirt. He had been working for his dad, over break, to get some extra cash and had just gotten off work in time for their little shindig. He had gained some weight since the last time JJ had seen him and probably had multiple girls and guys in his classes drooling over the impressive musculature of his arms.

“Oh yeah, we’re ready.” John B clapped his hands together, “Maybe this time JJ won’t disappoint me.” 

“Oh, come on. You better lay off, man. Or I’ll let Pope man the grill. See how much you like your hamburgers dry as sawdust and your weenies burnt to a crisp.” 

“Har har.” Pope laughed, sarcastically, shaking his head, but he and JJ hugged each other tightly, their friendship having grown even stronger after John B’s three month disappearance.

“Good to see you, man. How’s it going?” 

“Good, good. I’m enjoying my courses on the mainland. I, uh— won’t tell you about the dissecting. Kind of ruins the feasting mood.”

“Gross.” “You’ve got that right.” Kie and Sarah commented, their voices overlapping each other’s.

“Relax. I said I wouldn’t.” Pope looked faintly offended but JJ slung an arm over his shoulders and dragged him towards the grill. 

“Here, man. You can put in the charcoal and I’ll let you use the lighter fluid.”

“Okay. Uh, sure.” 

“Come on, dude. Let’s get our grill on.” JJ hefted the bag of charcoal onto his shoulder and brought it over, tossing his silver lighter at Pope who caught it with quick hands. 

He retreated to the kitchen. Kie followed him, after dropping the rambunctious puppy off with her human, to help him carry out the food. They moved around the kitchen, barely even speaking, as they gathered together what they needed.

“Can’t forget this.” Kie pulled an apron out of the pantry and slipped it over JJ’s head. The bright red fabric with white lettering was unfamiliar to JJ. His comments about getting his clothes dirty ‘like a man,’ whenever he cooked or worked on engines was a line that she has heard one too many times.

“I thought maybe they wouldn’t give us such a hard time if you wore this.” She teased, a twinkle in her eyes as she glanced up at him through her lashes. 

They had been together three months now but that look still got him. It made him want to grab her up and press her to the fridge, like he had done that first time, except it hadn’t been a fridge but the side of the Pogue after a long day out on the water. Her neon green bikini clad body finally too much for him to take, as she bit her lip and teased him about their fruitless fishing trip. Turned out it wasn’t so fruitless, after all.

“Kiss the cook, huh? I think I can roll with it.”

“You better, cause I have plans and they don’t involve ignoring my sexy boyfriend all night.” 

“You think I’m sexy?” JJ asked, teasing and she whacked him in the arm.

“Shut up, Maybank. You know how I feel about you by now.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you should remind me?” He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in but she was the one that surged forward and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, yanking lightly which caused an entirely new sound to erupt from his mouth. He turned to press her against the door frame, determined to tease a very similar sound from her lips when the back door banged open.

“Oh, god. You guys! We eat in here.”

“What? Come on. It’s not like we’re going at it on the table or anything.”

Kie dropped her head to rest against his shoulder, tucking her arms around him loosely and releasing a snort that tickled against his neck. 

“Oh, great! Now I can’t eat in here ever again without thinking about that. Thanks, JJ.”

“You’re welcome, _Pope_.” 

“JJ. Come on. Here, I’ll help you with the food. Pope, you take that bowl of potato salad out to the picnic table, okay?”

“Sure, Kie.”

“Thanks, bro.” 

“Behave.” Kie warned, with a playful glare as she carried a plate of raw hamburger out the door.

“So, this handsy thing? Is it gonna last much longer? Should I sign you up for meetings?” 

“Shut up, Pope. It’s not like I didn’t watch you making up with her after John B left. Now it’s your turn.”

“That was one time!” Pope whined as he followed JJ out the door, bowl in hand. 

“Yeah? Well, karma’s a bitch.”

“Karma. Really? Kie _is_ rubbing off on you. The other day you recycled a soda can, like who are you, man?” 

“There’s nothing wrong with appreciating a pristine beach, dude. That can was obstructing the awesome view of the lighthouse.” JJ didn’t mention the fact that Kie had pulled him aside after his little endeavor into conservation and showed him just how appreciative she was in the National Landmark bathroom. Besides, she would definitely kill him and chop his body into tiny pieces if he uttered even a peep about any of their _activities_. 

JJ shrugged off Pope’s complaints about being too handsy. He did not have a problem. He could stop whenever he wanted to.

But he didn’t.

————

_August_

Video games were a big deal at the Chateau. Not as big a deal as say, surfing, but when the inevitable rainy day crept up they had to have something to do.

Hurricane Gustav ( _who the hell came up with these names?_ ) was heading straight for the East Coast and so the boys decided to play one last marathon sesh before the power inevitably went out and they had to wait two weeks for the power to cut back on on their side of the island.

They were playing teams and somehow “the guys” ended up being John B, JJ, Pope and Sarah. John B and Sarah were, of course, on each other’s team so that left JJ and Pope to buddy up.

They were unfortunately getting slammed — who would have ever thought that Miss Picture Perfect Sarah Cameron was a gamer — and they were trying to make up their points in a last ditch effort to win, when Kie walked in.

JJ swore vehemently as his guy got beamed in the head by a two by four, his character’s weapon, a glinting machete, was no match for such a thick piece of wood, even a technological one. While Pope’s flailed around like a fish out of water.

“Hit ‘ _x_ ’ dude! What are you doing?” 

“I’m not doing anything. The stupid button is stuck!”

“Your console is a piece of shit, John B!”

“I don’t hear you saying that when you win, JJ.” John B’s tone was flat but JJ could see the gleam of satisfaction in his eyes from out of the corner of his.

“Asshole. “ He mumbled, slumping back against the couch cushions. It really wasn’t as fun to play when you were getting your ass beat, much like in real life, JJ had learned.

Warm arms slipped over his shoulders from behind as Kie pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hey, babe. How was work?” He turned his head for a brief moment to catch a quick glimpse of her face before turning back to the screen — the game wasn’t over yet.

“Mmm. Slow, we spent more time boarding up the windows than serving customers. Everyone’s hunkering down, waiting for the storm.” Kie slipped around the edge of the couch and sank down onto his lap. 

He adjusted his grip on the controls, ignoring or trying to ignore the warmth of her body and the coconut and amber smell of her body lotion, that teased him like a cartoon character following scent on a breeze. 

“You smell good.” He murmured, forgetting for a moment what he was doing as she leaned into him, her hip pressed against his leg and her arm wrapped loosely around his neck.

“Thanks.” Her voice was soft and sleepy, and JJ suddenly got a flashback to the night before last when he had climbed into bed with more than sleeping on his mind, her drowsy voice instantly short circuiting his brain. 

“JJ! What are you doing, man? We’re losing, dude.”

“It’s not like we weren’t already losing, Pope.” JJ shot him a glare but Pope was too busy groaning into his hands when the victory screen showed John B and Sarah as the winners of the round. They jumped up off the recliner and couch, respectively, Sarah screaming victoriously, which made Kie jump, waking her from her exhausted doze. 

“Round two! Round two!” John B and Sarah chanted, their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. Sarah wore John B’s cap backwards on her head and any other time JJ would have teased her about being a Kook and stealing from the Pogues, but Kie was his first priority.

“Nah, guys. I’m pretty tired.” JJ mimed a yawn, stretching one arm out to the side, while keeping the other wrapped around Kie’s shoulders. “I think I’ll take a nap.”

“Oh, no. We’re not falling for that again. Last time you said you wanted to nap, you and Kie were in the bedroom for three hours and those noises emanating from the bed were not snores.” 

“Dude. Kie’s clearly exhausted. I wouldn’t do that to her.” 

Pope shot him a _seriously_ look, but JJ ignored it as he carefully pulled his arm from behind Kie and stood up.

“Babe? Come on. Let’s go. Time for bed.”

“It’s barely five, JJ.” Kie mumbled as he pulled her up by the arms. She slumped into him, her hair flying into his face as he turned her around and propelled her towards the hallway which led to the bedrooms.

“It’s okay. If you need to go to bed at five then that’s what we’ll do. That’s a good girl.”

“I’m not a baby. You don’t have to talk to me like I’m one.” Kie frowned at him, grumpy and adorably rumpled from her long day. JJ leant to press a kiss to her forehead, her skin soft under his lips.

“I know, babe. I’m a misogynistic idiot with stereotypical gender roles ingrained in my psyche. I get it.”

“No, you aren’t.” Kie glared at him now, like she was upset that he had said something negative about himself and she was offended. “And even if you were, it’s not your fault it’s inherent in your life and your male ancestors’ as far back as can be remembered.”

“That makes me feel better.” JJ pushed her towards the bed and she sat down as he untied her shoes and pulled them off, tucking her socks into her shoes and urging her to lay down. Kie couldn’t stand to wear socks when she slept and would fidget like a fish on a line, trying to work them off while under the covers if he didn’t take them off now.

“Lay down now, Kie.” 

Kie looked like she might argue but then a giant, jaw cracking yawn escaped her mouth and she pulled her legs up onto the bed, curling into a ball, one hand shoved under her cheek.

JJ shut the blinds, making sure that the ceiling fan was on for white noise and temperature purposes — the AC system was old and not very reliable even in the best of times — then made his way towards the door.

“JJ?”

“Hmm?” He paused, one hand on the doorknob.

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Always.” 

————

_September_

The Pogues hit the mainland in the second week of September. Classes were bearing down on them, but John B and Sarah were moving out of the dorms and moving in together in Chapel Hill. The other two boys and Kie had been recruited as moving men, because the real thing was too expensive and John B refused to pay them such an exorbitant price.

“Is there gonna be food after this?” JJ brushed a hand across his damp forehead, pushing his bangs back from his face with a forceful hand. “This walking up and down in a sweltering staircase carrying heavy shit, I deserve some extra calories.” 

“Poor baby.” Kie dropped her box off next to his, resting her arm on his shoulder as she took a few deep breaths of the chilled air in the spacious, two bedroom apartment. 

Keeley, or Lee, because Kee was already taken, and Kie refused to be continuously confused with a dog, scampered across the floor, her toenails clicking against the hardwood floors. 

“It’s true.” JJ slipped an arm around Kie’s waist, drawing her closer to him now that they weren’t both boiling hot from the trek upstairs. “I could starve to death. Do you want to be responsible for that?”

“I don’t know. It depends.” Kie lifted an eyebrow, glancing him up and down, like she was deciding whether he was worth keeping. 

“It depends… on what? My heart stopping good looks or my phenomenal surfing skills? What about my irresistible charm?” JJ ticked off his “attributes” on his fingers, feeling a perverse sense of satisfaction at getting a rise out of her, when she shoved him in the side.

“You’re ridiculous.” She crossed her arms over the tiny crop top that he had been contemplating all morning, flashing a peek of her skin that begged for his touch. 

“You know it, babe.” JJ smirked, letting his thoughts wander, briefly, to what John B, Sarah and Pope were up to, before he dropped it to explore the smiling corners of his girlfriend’s mouth. 

JJ wondered for a split second, _why he felt like he couldn’t get enough of being around Kie._ No matter how much time they spent together or the many things they did routinely — hanging around the Chateau, fishing off the dock behind Heyward’s Seafood and bumming food off of Kie’s dad that they ate outside under the sun, waving to those people they knew who rode their bikes downtown. The fact that she was his best friend was a fact he had known since he was fifteen but ever since they became a couple, it was like she was his oxygen and he couldn’t breathe without her. It was scary, to say the least.

JJ funneled all his emotions into the kiss, Kie’s slim fingers teasing at the nape of his neck and making him shiver.

“JJ, what are you doing?” Kie pulled back from the kiss, her confused and adorable frown making him want to kiss her again, but he walked them backwards, towards one of the bedrooms.

“Shh, they’ll never know.”

“What, JJ? No. We’re not doing that here. This is Sarah’s place!” Her voice deepened to a harsh, almost horrified, whisper and she tried to step around him, but he caught her around the waist, back pressed to his chest and placed a searing hot kiss to her bare shoulder.

“What’s the difference? Here or in the bedroom at the Chateau?”

“We really need to get our own place.” Kie sighed, resistance crumbling, as he traced his lips along her neck and dipped a wandering hand under her top. 

“You’re a bad influence.” Kie muttered, her reluctance turning to acquiescence in a matter of seconds.

“You know me, babe. Always corrupting the innocence of other more honorable people.”

“Shut up.” She turned her head to kiss him, her lips teasing his this time, as her excited breaths hovered against his. 

“Your wish is my command.” 

————

“Hey, guys? Pope’s going to get sandwiches. What do y’all want?” Sarah’s voice echoed from the mostly empty living room and Kie’s face registered a strange mixture of turned on and horrifying.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Kie pulled away as far as she could to adjust her bralette so that it wasn’t shoved up to her shoulders anymore and JJ groaned, the wonderful sight was too beautiful to be obstructed. Kie pushed at his shoulders, probably in an attempt to seem like they hadn’t just been doing _that_ when the bedroom door opened. 

“JJ! Can’t you keep it in your pants for five minutes?!” Sarah scoffed, her eyebrows flying upwards comically, before she slammed the door behind her with a resounding bang that caused Keeley to yelp in fright. 

“Oh, god. I told you this was a bad idea.” Kie’s head thumped against the closet door as she tipped her head back.

“Since when do you ever listen to me?” JJ lifted his forehead from Kie’s shoulder to look up at her.

Kie pushed at his shoulders again and he finally got the picture and stepped back. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe since you had my brain so cloudy with lust that I couldn’t even think straight.”

Kie pressed anxious hands to her cheeks. The dusky flush that had crept into her skin drawing his attention and he felt the sudden urge to kiss her again, but he knew that was definitely not a good idea at the moment.

“I told you I was irresistible, Kie.”

“ _God…_ Kie dragged out dramatically before she opened the door quickly and walked out. It was probably a good thing, cause JJ simply couldn’t be held accountable for his actions when she was looking so frustrated. He knew how to fix that but it would have to wait.

JJ didn’t get embarrassed about being caught in compromising positions. He had lost that reaction long ago, always being tardy to school with a black eye and loose teeth would get you many odd and sympathetic looks and so many years of taking girls into the woods at the Boneyard, had left him with the rare ability to ignore everything that was going on around him, including slamming doors and voices. 

Angry yelling always got his attention, especially when it was a man’s, causing him to cringe and sometimes tremble if he was in too close proximity but that was a whole different story on how broken JJ Maybank was. 

JJ ran a hand through his hair before exiting the room, more concerned about Kie’s reaction than that of John B or Sarah.

“You couldn’t even wait till we were done moving in, could ya?” John B’s voice echoed in the small space and JJ caught Kie’s movements out of the corner of his eye as she pressed a hand to her forehead, embarrassment clear on her face.

“Hey, you know me, John B. I gotta keep things fresh.” 

“That was fresh all right.” Sarah murmured, cutting her eyes over to Kie who dropped her head into her hands.

“Come on, Sarah. Don’t look at Kie. It was all my idea. She was just along for the ride.” JJ’s  
unintentional pun caused Kie to groan and he suddenly smiled.

“I really can’t help it.” JJ laughed, causing John B and Sarah to shoot him disbelieving looks. JJ couldn’t stop laughing, as the looks on their faces changed from shocked to amused in a matter of moments.

“You know what, John B? Sarah?” Kie spoke up as JJ tried to control his laughter. “When we get our own place… feel free to do whatever it is y’all do together in our bedroom.” 

Kie’s mention of them moving in together sobered JJ up and he crossed the floor, to stand next to her. His elbow brushing up against hers, as they shared a look. _Sorry_ , he mouthed, and she shrugged her shoulders in a “no big deal” motion. 

“Yeah. Sure. Come over and do the dirty at our place. We won’t mind. Might even fork over some condoms, if you need ‘em.”

“Oh my god, dude.” Kie whacked him in the stomach but a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. He might have embarrassed her by being caught with her in a compromising position, but she forgave him and that was all that mattered.

“JJ!”

“I don’t need any help. I’m good, man.” 

“What’s going on?” Pope walked through the door, glancing between them at a loss as to what they were all doing. 

“Nothing. Actually, Pope. I’ve worked up an appetite so let’s get on the move to that sandwich shop.” JJ grasped Pope by the shoulders and turned him around to march him towards the door.

“See ya later, babe.”

“Bye.” Her sweet smile was the only assurance he needed that they were okay. No matter what kind of trouble they got in, they would always do it together.

————

_October_

“What are you wearing, dude?” John B stared as JJ walked in the door.

“It’s a couples costume dude. Kie had to go back to the car for her bonnet.”

“What the hell is a bonnet?” John B looked amused yet slightly offended at JJ’s plaid shirt, faux suede vest and chaps.

“It’s a hat, honey.” Sarah patted him on the shoulder as she walked by, her cargo pants and the black grease paint under her eyes matching John B’s military camo shirt and black bandana that was wrapped around his head.

“God, I am not wearing this skirt once we get to the party. This thing is already catching on everything. By the way, John B, the front porch could really use sanding and wax.” Kie was wearing pink, which was not typically a color she would choose for herself, her cheeks were covered in an insane amount of blush and her legs were encased in frills, which Kie had called pantaloons, whatever the hell those were. They made her long legs stand out though and JJ could barely drag his eyes away.

Sarah’s delighted laughter bubbled up out of her, causing John B to shoot her a weird look. 

“They’re Woody and Bo Peep. From Toy Story!”

John B’s frown only deepened as he looked from Sarah to JJ and Kie who stood in the middle of the room. 

“Sheriff Woody and the shepherdess. We watched the movie in the theater, hon.” 

“Oh.” John B spoke, but JJ could tell by the way he held himself that he was still unsure of who she was talking about.

“Where’s Pope? He’s usually on time and we were running like twenty minutes late.” Kie asked, tying the bonnet under her chin with the bow to the side like she had seen in Jane Eyre, or maybe it was Pride and Prejudice.

“He said he was bringing someone so he was going to pick them up before introducing them to our unique brand of crazy. Whatever that means.”

“I think Pope has a date.” JJ waggled his eyebrows at Kie who rolled her eyes towards the ceiling in exasperation.

“Can you please be mature about this? I’m sure Pope doesn’t want us to embarrass him if this is a date.” 

“Well, the pants are pretty cool.” John B broke the issuing silence as JJ and Kie stared at each other. 

“Thanks. The only downside is she wouldn’t let me carry a real gun.”

“JJ, we know what you and live weapons are like. We’re not bringing that to a Halloween party where there are kids.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” JJ leaned against the doorjamb, crossing his ankles as he followed Kie’s movements with covetous eyes. 

Kie and Sarah moved towards the bathroom, Sarah offering the use of a lipstick that would match perfectly with Kie’s costume, their voices fading as they walked down the hall.

“What are you supposed to be?” JJ asked, curiously, waving at his getup.

“Rambo, dude.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah. That was a good one. All the machine gun fire and sweatin’ in the jungle. Good times.”

“Okay, boys, let’s go, before all the spots are taken up and we have to walk a mile.” 

“Yes ma’am!” JJ saluted. John B grabbing his shoulders in a strong grip as he steered them towards the door.

“You’re getting your ass whooped again, Maybank. Just you wait.”

“That’s what you think, but I’ve got  
my secret weapon. Right, babe?”

“Yep.” Kie popped the ‘p’ as she climbed down the steps, lifting her skirt up high so that she didn’t trip.

“How are you even gonna play in that ridiculous getup?” Sarah asked, as she closed the door, the last out of the Chateau.

“Oh, I’m playing.” Kie reached both hands to her waist and ripped off the skirt with a ripping velcro sound. “Now, it’s pants.”

John B whistled at the curve hugging bustier that was very revealing once Kie peeled the puff sleeves off her arms.

“Hey, no objectifying my girlfriend. That’s my job.” 

“JJ, please.” 

“Nothing wrong with admiring the view.” Sarah added, as she hit the unlock button on her key fob and climbed into her SUV.

“Yes, there is!” JJ called back, laughing as John B tried to knock off his hat. 

“See ya there.” He called, before turning to face Kie.

“Hey, look. I’m sorry. I’m just— not a fan of other guys ogling you, even if it’s John B.”

“Help me with this.” Kie offered him the skirt and he helped her reattach it so that her costume was back to its original form.

She pushed the elasticized sleeves up over her elbows and onto her shoulders and JJ couldn’t help but trace his fingers up the same path.

“Did I tell you how gorgeous you look right now?”

“No, I don’t think you did.” Kie cocked her head, a coquettish glint in her eyes as she looked up at him. 

“Well, all I can say is _damn_.” 

“That’s flattering. Thanks, I guess.”

“Come on. That’s definitely a compliment! Ask anyone!” 

“Mhmm. Just get in the car, JJ.” 

JJ pulled off his brown felt cowboy hat and ducked his head to climb into the driver’s seat of Kie’s Pathfinder and she followed, tucking her skirts around her knees so that the rented costume didn’t get shut in the car door when she closed it. 

“Let’s go play some laser tag, partner.”

“Saddle up, baby.” 

————

Pope’s “date” turned out to be one of his classmates who he had met during his first semester at UNC. They clearly enjoyed each other’s company, as Pope couldn’t stop laughing at everything he said. His dry humor in sharp contrast to JJ’s witticism, that he couldn’t help tossing out there as they stood around waiting for the game to start.

“Jordan’s studying to be a forensic anthropologist, but we’re both in the same core classes for now.” 

“Really? So you like bones?” 

“JJ, that’s—“ Kie turned to scold him, but Jordan spoke before she could get a word in edgewise.

“No, it’s fine. And yes, I do like bones. They’re the building blocks of the body. Without them we would just be lumps of fat and disconnected muscle tissue.”

“Oh good. Another one of those.” JJ mumbled in Kie’s ear and she pinched him, hard in the side. Managing to find the place where the vest was open so she only had one fabric between his skin and her punishing fingers.

“Ouch. Damn it! Have you been using my hand grips or what.” 

“Seeing as I’ve pinched you, how many times in the last twenty four hours? I think I’m building up some muscles.” Kie tossed her hair back over her shoulder in a nonchalant move, but he knew it was her way or insinuating she had won this round of banter.

“It’s not my fault you’re the sexiest girl I ever saw in a bonnet.” JJ turned so his back was to Pope and Jordan and wrapped his hands around her waist. Kie rolled her eyes playfully, but didn’t object when he pressed a quick kiss to her neck.

“You guys are really cute together.”

“No, they’re not!” John B and Pope’s voices overlapped as Sarah and John B strolled over with their gear.

“Hey, let the man speak.” JJ winked at Jordan who offered him a conspiratorial smile. 

“You wouldn’t think so when you’re subjected to this and so much more for months and months on end.”

“Yeah, I mean, when is the newlywed’s phase gonna end cause I am so ready.” Pope mimed gagging on his finger, which earned him a smack from JJ that resulted in a small tussle, where JJ pulled off his sailor’s hat and deliberately stomped on it.

“Hey, YMCA!” An employee yelled out, “save the fighting for the game. No rough housing.”

“Oh, it’s on!” JJ spoke through gritted teeth, though he wasn’t angry, he just enjoyed a good play fight with his friends. And his adrenaline was starting to course as the time for the game inched slowly closer, minute by minute.

“JJ. Let Pope go.” 

Jordan watched their dynamic play out and Kie quickly realized why anthropology was his forte. He was an observer and he didn’t miss a thing.

“So, we’re playing teams, right? Cause I call Sarah.”

“Duh, JB. Like that’s a no brainer.”

John B blushed, but Sarah soothed his mood by rubbing a affectionate hand along his back.

“Well, we certainly know who’s on your team, JJ.”

“Who? That angel with the red hair over there is giving me pretty strong vibes. You think she’ll join my team?”

“You’re a real jokester.” Jordan commented while everyone else rolled their eyes.

“Well, it does take a certain talent.” 

Kie whacked his hat so that it fell down farther over his forehead obscuring his view.

“Hey, Kie!” He yanked the hat up and tossed it onto a nearby table as she laughed and tried to dodge behind Pope to hide. 

Kie shrieked loudly when he managed to grab her, sandwiching Pope in between them.

“Guys! I didn’t sign up for this.” Pope complained, trying to wiggle out of the middle, but JJ wasn’t willing to let go of Kie.

“Hey. Boys and girls.” Sarah clapped her hands like an impatient elementary school teacher. “We’re up next. You might want to put on your gear.”

Pope brushed at his white sailor uniform  
when JJ finally consented to letting go, looking disgruntled until Jordan touched him on the arm, asking him about the use of the laser tag gun.

JJ and Kie helped each other into their gear, hardly even realizing how enamored of each other they looked to anyone who watched them. To them it was just their way, words came hard for them but casual intimacy was easy. Broadcasting how they felt without them having to make themselves vulnerable in front of the other person. Maybe it was a little dysfunctional but it worked.

————

“Okay, I don’t know why but I thought this game was going to be more exciting than it is.”

“Right?” Kie leaned back against the faux rock that they had taken cover behind earlier. 

Her teeth flashed bluish white under the black lights and she practically glowed with her white outfit. Probably hadn’t been such a good idea, but they had forgotten about the black light that they always used at night at the laser tag center. 

“You look like a glow stick.” JJ blurted out, a smile lifting his lips when she burst out laughing.

“Thanks. I can’t see you at all, except for your teeth.” 

JJ reached across the small space and twined his fingers with hers.

“There. Now you know where I am.”

Warmth filled JJ’s chest at the squeeze that she gave his hand before she lifted it and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

“I’m not mad at the newlywed phase, you know? I wish it could last forever, no matter what they say.” Kie murmured, trying to stay quiet as Pope and John B’s laughter echoed around them. 

“Maybe it will.” JJ spoke softly, shrugging his shoulders so that the fringe on his vest swayed. _He wouldn’t mind if they never got over touching each other. He couldn’t imagine a point in his life where his entire world centering around her, would be a problem._

Kie shifted closer, her hand smoothing across his leg as she moved to hover over him. 

“Hi.” She spoke, and he could hear the smile in her voice as she watched him.

“Hi.”

They stared at each other for a beat, before their lips collided in a hot kiss that was made all the better by the darkness that surrounded them, making them feel like they were the only two left in the world.

Kie straddled JJ and he muffled a groan against her neck as she shifted, perfectly pure torture in innocent lace and bows. 

She bit his earlobe and the sharp pain caused him to grunt, probably a little too loudly for the sake of keeping their hiding place secret.

“Damn, Kie.” JJ murmured as her lips trailed across his cheek, leaving tiny frissons of pleasure shooting across his nerve endings before their lips met again. 

The lights suddenly flickered on, but JJ hardly noticed as they were completely lost in each other.

“Not again. Can you believe this, John B?” Pope interrupted, breaking their private moment with his overly loud voice.

“I believe it.” Sarah teased, her eyes glinting with mischief and joy. 

“Come on. I can’t believe they won because they were back here macking on each other.”

“Might want to go without us, buddy.” JJ muttered, squinting against the bright lights as he stared up at Pope.

Pope gave him a strange look while Kie’s shoulders shook under his hands. Her silent laughter not doing much for his current problem.

“Let’s just say, there’s a certain reason why they call me Woody.”

“Oh, gross!” John B turned away in disgust and Sarah trilled out a shocked laugh. Jordan only seemed amused while Pope tried to keep his smile from escaping, but JJ recognized the signs despite the libido currently clouding his brain. 

“Yeah, we’ll give you a minute.” Jordan replied, grabbing Pope by the arm and dragging him off.

Kie stayed still for a few more minutes, her heavy weight on his lap weighing him down but she wasn’t helping the situation much.

“You should probably, uh, move, babe.”

“Are you sure?” She asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Yeah. I don’t think you want to explain what might happen next to the rental store. We’ll  
have to pay them double.” 

“Right.” Kie climbed off of him and stood up, offering him a hand to pull him up.

“I hope you’re gonna be okay. I have one of your shirts in the car. I could um, cover up.”

“No. Nope. That won’t help. You know what seeing you in my clothes does to me.”

“Nevermind.” 

“Just— go find the others. I’ll be back.” 

“Don’t be too long, babe.” Kie winked, delighted laughter following him as he ducked into the bathroom.

_Shepherdess, more like temptress._

“Happy Halloween, to me.” 

————

_November_

Thanksgiving with Kie’s family was an interesting affair. JJ’s Thanksgiving usually consisted of frozen turkey dinners and warm beer in the kitchen at home while his dad tweaked on the couch. But the Carreras were Kooks now and their meal was like a literal feast, one that made JJ’s eyes widen as Kie and her mom carried dish after dish to the shining cherry buffet and set them down, the delicious smells emanating off of them making JJ’s stomach growl loudly.

Mr. Carrera, or Mike as he preferred to be called — JJ didn’t think he was one of the people that the informal ‘Mike’ was meant for — chuckled under his breath. JJ knew that he wasn’t the person that Kie’s parents would have chosen for her to date but they were polite to his face, even if they talked about him behind his back.

JJ preferred not to think about it and took a sip of his ice water, for something to do, while he waited for Kie to take her seat next to him. Once the center of attention lifted off him, he felt like he could finally enjoy what Thanksgiving was supposed to be about.

After the meal, Kie sat on the couch beside her dad as they watched the Dallas Cowboys play the Denver Broncos. Anna, Kie’s mom was washing dishes in the kitchen, her humming floating out to them between the announcers staged voices. 

JJ sat in the recliner, leg jiggling as he watched Kie out of the corner of his eye, then glanced back towards the tv.

Kie got up off the couch and moved to his side, like she recognized his anxiousness. She sat down on the edge of the chair and traced a hand through his hair, the touch of her fingers comforting. Mike was super involved in the football game that he hardly noticed when Kie climbed into the large chair with him and laid her head on his shoulder. 

He lifted a hand to her hair, playing with the strands as he watched the Cowboys try for another touchdown. She sighed, as he continued to smooth a hand down her hair and back, until he was sure she must have fallen asleep.

“We should go soon.” Kie glanced up at him and he ducked his head so that he could see her face. “The boys will be impatient to get started. You know how Pope gets on fall break.”

“Oh yeah. We should probably head over to _chaperone_.” JJ winked, and Kie huffed out a laugh.

“Dad.” She spoke as she climbed out of the chair, “Mom! We gotta go.” 

“Go? Go where?” Anna asked as she came out of the kitchen.

“There’s a party, down at the beach. John B and Pope are meeting us there.”

Kie’s parents exchanged a look, but it was doubtful that they would tell their twenty one year old daughter that she couldn’t drink. They had just watched her down a glass of red wine at dinner.

“Oh, that’s right. Have fun sweetie.” Anna kissed her cheek. And stay safe.”

“I will, mom.”

“Thanks for having me over.” JJ offered his hand to Mr. Carrera who took it with a strong grip, only squeezing slightly as they shook hands.

“You’re welcome, son. Enjoy the rest of the night.”

Kiara hugged her dad goodbye as JJ walked towards the door. He grabbed her coat off the coat rack by the door and helped her into it.

The brisk wind and smell of bonfire smoke an scent that was only found on Kildare Island in the midst of the cold season wrapped around them as they hurried to the car.

“That wasn’t so bad, huh?” Kie asked as she climbed into the driver’s seat.

JJ shrugged out of his sweater and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt before settling into the passenger seat. “Yeah, if uncomfortable isn’t ‘ _bad_.’”

“Come on. At least my dad didn’t interrogate you.”

“No, but he practically scared the shit out of me when I came to take you on our first “official” date.” JJ shuddered, deciding to push the thought away with a smacking kiss on Kie’s cheek. 

“Get off. I’m trying to drive.” Kie complained, but her voice was colored with laughter so he didn’t take her too seriously. 

“JJ! I mean it. If we end up in a wreck because of you, I’m gonna let my dad beat your ass.” Luckily, the console was in the way so JJ couldn’t get them into any real trouble.

“I’m hurt, Kie.” JJ tried not to flinch at that image but it wasn’t a very happy one, reminding JJ of the many ass whoopings he has taken from his dad.

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry. JJ, I didn’t mean…”

“I know. It’s fine. Everyone’s allowed a slip up every now and then.”

Kie reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it briefly, before they continued the drive over to the Boneyard in silence.

Car doors slammed as they got to the beach, the scrape of the sliding door on the Twinkie achingly familiar. Pope and Jordan piled out the back, while John B came around the front of the VW van to let Sarah out of the door that stuck and couldn’t be opened from the inside. 

“Hey! There you are, we were starting to wonder if you were gonna show.” 

“You know JJ and the word ‘party,’ he wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kie teased, an apologetic smile lifting her lips as she glanced over at him. 

“Under the definition of party animal in the dictionary, there’s a picture of JJ.” Pope teased, coming closer to bump fists.

Kie gave Pope a quick hug, congratulating him on his new scholarship — the essay which he had worked for weeks on and had shared endless anecdotes over Facetiming with the gang. 

“You know it.” JJ smirked, before reaching over to lace their fingers together. He playfully swung their hands as they walked across the crunchy gravel of the parking lot, through the hardy trees that grew along the shoreline and toward the beach.

The afternoon was chilly and the strong breeze blowing off the ocean and the slow setting of the sun added to the frigid temperatures. But soon they would be standing around warm bonfires, that would keep most of the chill at bay.

“Hey, JJ? What’s with the Kook getup?” John B teased, walking backwards down the beach.

JJ sincerely hoped he would trip, but John B was as smooth on the sand as he was coasting a wave. 

“You try having dinner at Kie’s house in Figure Eight with her parents glaring at you over their wine glasses. It’s not as easy as you think. Her mom would probably throw me out on my ear if I showed up wearing cargo shorts and ratty t-shirts.”

“Nevermind what you’re girlfriend has to say about it.” Kie arched an eyebrow, as she balanced on a driftwood branch, JJ’s  
arm stretched out between them.

“Oh, so it’s the fact that you’re whipped that has you dressing like Kook royalty.”

“Honey, leave them alone.” Sarah followed behind, holding Keeley’s leash as the puppy frolicked along beside them, all gangly limbs and perky ears. 

“Hey, it’s only fair. JJ was pretty harsh towards me when we first got together. Now it’s his turn.”

Pope started snickering, a gleeful expression on his face while Jordan stopped to pick up a seashell, the white surface gleaming in the last of the afternoon sun, before he pushed it into his pocket.

“You think that’s funny, huh?” JJ suddenly charged his friend, throwing his arm around his neck and dragging him into a headlock.

Kie shook her head, used to her boyfriend’s crazy antics. In fact, he had grabbed her into  
a headlock on multiple occasions when they had been immature teenagers and JJ hadn’t quite known what to think about the teenage girl from Figure Eight who wanted to hang out with them. She had always shoved him off, complaining about how he stank like fish and sweat but her eyes had always been laughing. 

“Dude! Get off. I don’t want your hands all over me!”

“Tough shit!” JJ yelled, Pope ineffectual fingers scrabbling at the hard grip he held around his neck.

“Kie!” Pope begged, “Get him off me.”

“I don’t know, Pope. I think everything is fine here. I don’t see _any_ issues.

Pope groaned melodramatically, the low sound turning to a shriek when Keeley ran towards them and started licking his face.

“Lee! No! Bad girl!” Sarah tried to tug on the leash to contain the puppy but her energetic tongue kept lapping at Pope’s cheeks.

“Good girl,” JJ countered Sarah’s commands, his voice turning syrupy sweet as he talked to the dog. “That’s right. Pope deserves it, doesn’t he?” 

“JJ!”

“Fine.” JJ let Pope go and he immediately straightened his shirt, tugging at the crooked collar as he stepped back from Keeley who had reached the end of her leash. 

John B had been standing back from the ruckus, Kie next to him as they watched the inevitable insanity that usually happens when they all got together. They shared everything, including a love of a good time and shared love of each other, but Kie had learned long ago that it wasn’t a good idea to come between JJ and his target, or she would be next. 

“Can we get to the actual drinking now? Though I’m kind of afraid of what JJ will do to me, after he has a few drinks in him.” Jordan eyed the group of them warily

“Nah, you don’t have to worry about it.” Sarah replied, pointing towards Kie who had taken the dog and ran on ahead, Keeley’s joyful barks echoing in the cold night. “JJ actually becomes more friendly, and clingy, in a strange turn of events. But if he does start getting a little too friendly, steer him back to Kie. She’ll handle it.”

“Good to know.”

“Hey! I’m always friendly.” JJ squinted at Sarah, but she merely stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed John B’s arm to pull him towards the bonfires.

“It’s true though.” Pope added, “you do get rather clingy.”

“I can’t help it man. That’s just the way it is.” JJ shrugged off the weird focus on his clothes and his drunken persona to catch up to Kie.

He jogged across the sand, following the sound of the yapping dog, until he caught sight of Kie standing against a tree on the edge of the beach.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Keeley had to go and I wanted to wait for you.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Kie?”

“Shut up. I can be sweet… _when I want to be_.”

“Oh yeah? And when is that?” JJ joked, laughing at the glare that she sent his way. 

“Careful, you might want to watch what you say next, JJ.”

“My lips are sealed.” JJ mimed locking up his lips and throwing away the key. 

“I would think you would want to be nicer to me. Seeing as how I steered the conversation at dinner so that Dad didn’t interrogate you.” 

“And I greatly appreciate that.” JJ leaned up against the other side of the tree and turned his head so that he could still see her. “You mom was really kind when we decided to leave. I thought she might put up a fuss, seeing as I was dragging you away on a holiday to go to a different party.”

“I talked to her about it last week, she seemed to understand. Although she keeps giving me these searching looks, like she’s trying to find the younger version of me hidden inside.”

“She’s probably just missing when you would always run to her with your problems. Now you’ve got me.”

“I guess so.”

“Hey, that’s uncalled for.”

“What? I was talking about what you said about my mom.” 

“Oh... _right_.” 

“You’ve got me too.” 

Kie leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment, the curls that she had piled on her head for the Carerra Thanksgiving dinner, now fell around her shoulders and tickled at his neck. 

“We better keep moving or we’re going to end up in a 101 Dalmatians situation.” Keeley seemed to be intent on sniffing everything within a five foot radius around the tree and her leash was not one of the retractable ones.

“Oh, _well_ , we don’t want that to happen.” 

“No. Imagine trying to explain that to the guys.”

“Oh, no. We’re never innocent in their eyes.”

“I know, right? Like, what gave them that idea?” 

JJ burst out laughing and Kie joined in, startling the dog as they tried to coax her out of the trees. 

“We have been a little insatiable lately.” Kie added as they finally made their way to the part of the beach lit by flickering flames and by chanting and laughing as someone did a keg stand. 

“Who? Me?” JJ teased, squeezing Kie’s hand for a brief moment before she handed off the leash to Sarah. 

“Not just you. Us.” Kie stated, matter of factly, as they grabbed a drink and headed toward a driftwood limb that was set slightly apart from the large group of Pogues that lived on the island year round (and the returnees like Pope).

————

“It was one time!”

“No, no, it might have happened one summer but it wasn’t just one time! I remember. That girl was obsessed with you.” 

“Hey, that was not what happened.” JJ tried to defend himself but Kiara had been drinking and fun fact— Kie got stubborn when she was drunk— if she decided she was gonna do something while under the influence then it was bound to happen, whether it was picking up all the trash left over by the partygoers our hanging her head out the car window and singing Kesha’s _Your Love is My Drug_ at the top of her lungs, she was gonna do it. 

“Yes it was! She came to Heyward’s looking for you at 8AM on a Monday morning. She was obsessed!”

“Sounds to me like someone was jealous.”

Kie’s mouth dropped open, eyes widening comically as she tried to come up with a reply, but she couldn’t.

“You liked me then! I knew it. You were the one obsessed with me. Admit it!” 

Kie worked her jaw but JJ knew he had her.

“So, how long did your little crush last?” JJ decided to prod her some more to see what she would do.

“Excuse you! My crush? What about yours? You’ve been making lewd comments and ogling me since I got boobs.”

“Well, forgive a guy for admiring one of god’s greatest creations.”

Kie rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink but she didn’t pull away when he purposely shifted so that his knee touched hers.

“That’s it? That’s all the fire I’m gonna get?” JJ was kind of disappointed, Kie was something else when she went on one of her environmental rants — her dark eyes flashed, all of her passion and fire shooting to the surface like flames igniting an oil slick. It was hot. 

He glanced up into her face but her expression wasn’t mulish or offended, but contemplative.

“What’s wrong?” His eagerness turned to concern as he moved to slip an arm around her.

“Nothing. I was just thinking of that summer. I was so jealous of — what was her name? _Serena? Selena?_ — anyways, I kept trying to play it off as a friendly jealousy. Where I was only upset because you weren’t going to be out surfing with us because she was dragging you to visit all the tourist spots, or that you would share our best hangouts with her so that y'all could spend more time together. But I really just wanted you to myself. I never said anything though. Isn’t that sad?”

“No, not sad. I don’t know. Maybe you weren’t ready to say anything but maybe I wasn’t ready for you.”

“I guess you have gotten better since then.” Kie knocked her knee into his and turned so that her forehead was pressed against his neck.

“I’m glad we stopped being so stupid.”

“Me too. Me _too_.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Kie pulled back to set her cup down beside her feet with a comment about not letting her leave it behind when they left. She wrapped her fingers around his arm and pulled it over her shoulder, threading their fingers together as they stared into the flames.

“Check it out, guys. JJ and Kie aren’t sucking face, like has the hole in the ozone finally welcomed in the apocalypse or are we in an alternate universe.” Pope and Jordan came strolling over, their arms wrapped loosely around each other’s necks. John B carried Keeley in his arms, leash trailing in the damp sand and Sarah carried a glass bottle of alcohol in one hand, her footing sure for the typical swaying ness that she usually became at a party.

“ _Pope_.” Kie’s tone was full of warning but Pope was either oblivious or he had had one two many drinks.

“What do you think John B? Alternate universe makes sense, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” John B whispered like he was afraid to wake the sleeping puppy in his arms. 

“I’ll show you an alternate universe if you don’t shut up.” 

“Come on, JJ. They’re just teasing. Right?” Jordan turned to Pope who had sat down in the sand a few feet from the bonfire. 

“Absolutely. Teasing. We love you guys.” Pope waved a hand towards them, then encompassed the circle of firelight.

“You love us. _Okay…?_ ” 

JJ grunted when Kie whacked him in the stomach. “What?”

“Pope’s clearly drunk. I think we can cut him some slack.”

“Drunk? Nuh uh, not me.” Pope pointed a finger but he couldn’t keep it focused on either of them. 

”You’re drunk, Pope. Just accept it.”

“We could get wasted.” Sarah offered, holding up the bottle that had someone made it through the night, unopened.

“It’s kinda cold out here. I don’t want to get frostbite.”

“JJ will keep you warm. Right, JJ?”

“Oh, it certainly would be my pleasure but I think Kiara makes a good point. Let’s go back to the Chateau. John B, you good to drive?”

“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t have anything to drink.”

They all stood up to walk back to the parking lot, Sarah, Jordan and Pope following behind John B like a line of baby ducks, while JJ and Kiara headed to their own car.

They climbed in and JJ immediately switched on the heater.

“God, I didn’t realize it was so cold out there. My fingers are freezing!”

“Here. Let me.” JJ reached for her fingers and rubbed her hands between his, the rapid movement of his hands causing friction that warmed her fingertips that had been exposed to the weather. 

“I’m glad we waited… to get together I mean. We were too young back then to really know what we were getting into.”

“We’re still young.”

“I know. I just mean— that was a different time for us. With the gold, the lawsuit and Ward Cameron’s trial. It was just a lot of stress and a relationship probably wouldn’t have lasted. And I— I want us to last.”

“Me too.” 

The glow of the dashboard lights lit her face with a faint bluish tinge but he could see the pleased smile that lit her face. 

He brought her hand to his mouth and turned it over so he pressed a kiss to her palm. “You’re my best friend. You know that right? Even if we don’t last, I want to still be your friend. I couldn’t just leave you behind and never look back.”

“I know. I— I feel the same.”

————

_December_

JJ hadn’t expected that his night would end up like it did. John B and Pope had pulled him to the side as soon as he arrived at the Chateau. They crossed their arms as they looked at him, like disapproving dads glaring at their young daughter’s rebellious teen boyfriend.

“What?” JJ frowned, squinting at them when they made no other moves.

“We want to talk to you about, Kie, JJ.”

“Uh— why? Did she say something about what happened last week, cause that was a total accident. The thing got caught and I couldn’t—“

“What? No, that’s not what this is about. And please don’t say anymore.” 

“ _Okay_ , then what is it about?” 

“You and Kie… you’re too touchy-feely. It’s messing up the vibe man. The groove we’ve had going ever since freshman year. You know what we mean? We think it’s a real problem.”

“What? It’s not a problem, she’s my girlfriend. I’m literally allowed to touch her now, when before she would have caved my face in for trying.”

“It’s not okay, when it keeps interrupting what we’re doing. First it’s the game of frisbee then the video games.” Pope whacked JJ in the shoulder, his attention had waned as he watched Kie move across the floor, the fluid motion of her hips leading his thoughts down a dirty path. “Pay attention.” 

“It’s like we’ve lost the old JJ. Who was always up for shenanigans, laser tag and keggers. Now it’s recycling and clean eating or whatever Kie’s got you on now.”

“She doesn’t have me on anything. Maybe I’ve decided that wheatgrass and egg whites are better for me. It helps with my stamina and gets my energy high, so I can surf and stuff.”

“JJ, energy is not your problem, man.” John B settled a conciliatory hand on his shoulder and JJ struggled with the urge to shrug him off.

“Look,” Pope grabbed him by the other shoulder. “You can’t go five minutes without touching or kissing Kie and you know it, that’s all we’re saying.”

“Wanna bet?” JJ pinned them with a frank stare. He could win this easy.

“Oh, is that an offer?”

“Do you need to clean out your ears, JB? I said, _wanna bet_?” 

John B motioned Pope over and they whispered into each other’s ears like defense council during a high profile trial for murder. JJ sighed with annoyance, bored with this whole thing and ready to get away from his two best friends.

“Okay then. We bet you that you can’t go without touching or kissing Kiara for a total of thirty minutes. If you break, we want sixty bucks each and a free oil change, if you win, we’ll give you one hundred and twenty bucks and the Chateau for a whole night of your choosing to do all the touching and macking you want with Kiara. So, is it a bet?” 

JJ narrowed his eyes at them. “Now, if we shake on it. I’m holding you to it. And don’t get all squeamish on me Pope. This is the real deal.” JJ spat into his hand and held it out. 

John B rolled his eyes but spat into his hand and shook. Pope’s face showed a mixture of disgust and pride, but he spat into his hand and shook, before running over to a side table to grab up a napkin to wipe his hand on.

He walked back over, a rather smug smile pulling at his lips and JJ had the sudden urge to yank him down by his collar, put him in a headlock and give him a noogie, just to watch that smile fall off his face. 

“Deal?”

“Deal.”

JJ should have been fine with it. The bet wasn’t insurmountable, or so he thought until he noticed the mistletoe hanging over the doorways, interspersed with strands of twinkling multicolored lights.

“Shit! There’s mistletoe like right there.” JJ gestured with one hand, but John B and Pope didn’t even turn to look. “Kie’s gonna think something’s wrong if I don’t kiss her underneath the mistletoe.”

“Avoid the mistletoe, dude.”

“That’s literally impossible! There are two sprigs, man! In a radius of like ten feet.” 

“Good use of the word radius.” Pope smacked JJ on the shoulder as he moved past him and headed towards the kitchen. He ducked under the mistletoe with no issues since they were the only ones at the Christmas party so far, he didn’t have to worry about kissing, or not kissing anyone.

“Good luck, buddy.” John B didn’t need to add the ‘ _cause you’re gonna need it_ ’ line. JJ already knew he was screwed.

It didn’t help that Kie was dressed in a cleavage, collarbone and shoulder baring green velvet jumpsuit that had already made him feel like he was coming out of his skin from wanting her. All that delicious caramel skin wrapped up in a velvety green bow, she was practically waiting to be devoured. 

He could already feel a twitch in his fingers when she brushed close to him and offered him a beer. He reached for it but grabbed the bottle by the neck instead of around the middle like he normally would so that their fingers wouldn’t brush.

Kie crooked an eyebrow, and he didn’t blame her for being suspicious, who grabs a bottle by the neck when someone hands it to you, but he had to stick it out — no accidental or intentional touches were allowed or he lost the bet. 

_You just had to open your big mouth, JJ. “Wanna bet?” Wanna bet your ass is in big trouble?_

“You’re quiet, babe. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. There’s nothing the matter.” Normally JJ was a good liar but around Kiara Carrera he was suddenly fumbling words and wishing for the easy charisma that had always worked so well on other girls, but Kie wasn’t them. She was better. She was sleepy eskimo kisses in the morning paired with sweet smiles, steamy hot shower kisses that led to more, much more. She was a warm smile that lit her brown eyes to kindling, reminding him that he deserved love. She was his best friend, his partner in crime, his everything. 

“You’re acting weird.”

_Bingo, we have a winner, folks!_

“I’m not being weird. You’re being weird.” JJ shoved his free hand in his pocket so he wouldn’t be tempted to press a hand to her back to ensure she was safely out of the way of the opening door that let a gust of salt tinged cold in. 

Goosebumps erupted on her skin, he could see them they stood so close. _Damn it_ , he couldn’t even put his arm around her to warm her up.

_You’re an idiot, JJ. A real idiot._

Maybe he hadn’t realized just how handsy they were, but had they really changed all that much from the friends who hugged and danced together? Who piled on the pull out at the Chateau and had sleepovers long after sleepovers were approved by parents and sexual encounters were more likely than not to happen between a friend group with only one girl and three horny dudes. Not that that had happened, but it was just an example. 

JJ smiled over at Kie, but even his smile must have been off cause she reached towards him, as if to feel for his temperature and he ducked out of reach like her touch was about to scald him.

“JJ… what?”

“Oh, I was just going to get another beer. I’ll be right back.”

Kie frowned but then the front door opened and one of her friends walked in, immediately drawing her attention as she greeted her and wished her ‘Merry Christmas.’

JJ was home free and he dove into the kitchen like a rocket, sights set on finding John B and using him as his personal stress relief doll/punching bag. _Bastard. He knew what he was getting me into. Damn him._

John B was outside, standing around the bonfire with his arm draped around Sarah. JJ didn’t even stop to think, he just walked over there and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

“How much do you want to bet that you can keep your hands off Sarah, huh? Seems a little bit unfair, don’t you think, John B?”

“JJ! Chill. It’s just a little bet. No harm done.”

“Is that what you think? Cause I’m pretty sure that this is you and Pope’s way of poking fun at me.” 

“That’s not true and you didn’t have to agree man. You could have said, ‘no thanks’ and walked away but you didn’t.”

John B was right. JJ had let his pride and greed for a few hours alone with Kie, get to him. He should have never agreed to the bet.

“What’s done is done? We shook on it. A Pogue deal can’t be broken, dude.” John B shrugged, but JJ could see real remorse on his face. It wasn’t really that serious, but seeing John B with his arms around Sarah had made JJ realize what a stupid idea it was to bet that he couldn’t touch Kie.

JJ wanted to touch her, wanted to feel her hand brush up against his, the soft puff of her breath against his lips when they pulled back from a passionate kiss. He couldn’t live without the taste of her skin, the thump of her heartbeat against his chest and the rush of their bodies as they moved together. Her hugs could make his bad day seem better and whenever they cuddled on the couch, there was no other place he wanted to be. He wanted it all, and one hundred and twenty dollars or one hundred and twenty million wasn’t gonna keep him from showing the woman he loved just how much he loved her.

JJ released John B and turned to walk back towards the house. People in the shadowy yard stared at him as he walked by, _typical of JJ Maybank, the violent outburst_ , but just before he walked through the door, he turned around.

“I’ll get you your money.”

John B’s victorious yell was drowned out by the slamming of the back door and the overly loud holiday music that rang through the house. 

He glanced around the room, quickly catching sight of Kiara who was a fresh shot of green in a sea of red sweaters and matching scarfs. She was talking to someone JJ vaguely recognized from one of his classes at Kildare High but he didn’t care enough to ask, just wrapped his arm around Kie’s waist and passed her the gin and tonic he had picked up in the kitchen, on his way to find her. Letting the smallest glance of her fingers against his light him up, like a spark igniting into flame or lightning in a bottle.

“Thank you.” She smiled over at him and he squeezed her waist, allowing himself to nudge his nose against her temple in a fond gesture.

_So what if they touched a lot_ , he thought as they moved around the room, chatting up various friends and acquaintances while the alcohol flowed heavy and drunken laughter tripped along over top of the music like skipping stones on a lake. _No big deal._

Kie went to pull away, an ‘excuse me’ on her lips, as she moved towards the kitchen, but JJ followed her. The mistletoe sprig just above the kitchen doorway was just where he needed it to be.

“Kie?” He reached out to grab her hand and she stopped. 

“What?” A small frown appeared on her forehead and JJ had the sudden urge to smooth it down with a finger.

He pointed and she looked up, a bright smile lifting her lips as she looked back at him.

“Mistletoe, really? You know you can kiss me whenever you want, we don’t have to stick to outdated medieval rituals.”

“I know. But it’s Christmas.” JJ shrugged like it was no big deal, but his heart was racing in his chest and he thought he would never get the chance to kiss her.

“Actually, in medieval times it was called Noel or sometimes Yule and—“

Kie didn’t get a chance to finish her medieval history lesson as JJ dipped forward and captured her lips. The sharpness of the gin was like a spark on his tongue but the way her hands smoothed over his shoulders and tangled in his hair was like flame and water at the same time, igniting and soothing as their lips moved together.

Kie’s jumpsuit was soft under his hands but the smoothness of her arm as he moved to hold her closer was better that the softest velvet. 

JJ didn’t care who was watching them, the importance of the moment between him and her was more substantial than whatever they were thinking. 

“You owe me sixty bucks, dude.” JJ vaguely recognized Pope’s exultant voice, but he merely gave him the finger before pulling Kie even closer and she gasped into his mouth.

She pulled back, pressing a hand to her mouth for a moment before she dropped it.

“What was that about?” She asked, turning to walk off and he followed her, suddenly afraid that he had done something wrong.

She stepped out onto the porch. JJ followed closing the door with a quiet click that seemed to echo in the silent night.

“I—Kie, I’m sorry if I went too far with the kiss. You just make me lose my head, you know?”

Kie turned around, her earrings glinting in the light shining out the windows.

“I love you.” She whispered, her brown eyes zeroing in on him when she had been avoiding looking at him only moments before.

JJ’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“I love you. I’ve been wanting to tell you but it never seemed like the right time and then you kissed me like _that_ and I felt it just bubbling out of me so I had to tell you.” Kie stood stock still but her hands clasped in front of her trembled, one part of his brain noticed.

“Wow, I mean—“ JJ felt like his brain was still short circuiting from the phenomenal kiss they had just shared but now with her _I love you_ out in the open he felt like someone had unplugged it as well then chucked it off the top level of a high rise building. 

JJ moved closer and took her hand, something in him telling him to touch her, to reassure her that he was still there even if he hadn’t said it back yet.

“I love you too.” Her face brightened considerably and her cheeks lifted so high they practically obliterated her eyes, but that was just one of the many things he loved about her. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t say it until now but I’ve always known. You’re special, Kie, way too special for the likes of me.”

“No, you’re perfect just the way you are. I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else.”

“Good, cause Kylie Jenner called me last week and I had to let her down easy. I have zero backups.”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me.”

So he did.


End file.
